1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a polysiloxane compound, a modified conjugated diene-vinyl aromatic hydrocarbon copolymer and the preparing method thereof.
2. Background
In general, the conjugated diene-vinyl aromatic hydrocarbon copolymers may be used for preparing tires. For the considerations of energy saving, it requires the tires having lower rolling resistance to achieve the purpose of economical fuel consumption. Also, for the concerns of traffic safety, the tires are required to have excellent skid resistance.
To increase the hardness, the tensile strength, the abrasion resistance and the tear resistance of the tires, carbon black is usually added to the conjugated diene-vinyl aromatic hydrocarbon copolymers as the reinforcing agent for various rubbers. In addition, silica may be added to the tires, by way of special cooling effects of silica, to lower the high temperatures of the tires during rolling, thereby reducing the consumption of the kinetic energy that is converted into heat and delivering the power entirely to the tire. As the body temperature of the tires is not over-heated, the rolling resistance of the tires can be reduced. However, it is unlikely for carbon black and silica to be uniformly dispersed in the conjugated diene-vinyl aromatic hydrocarbon copolymers, the mixing compatibility of the carbon black and silica with the conjugated diene-vinyl aromatic hydrocarbon copolymers is not satisfactory.
The conventional practice is to add the polysiloxane type modifier to the conjugated diene-vinyl aromatic hydrocarbon copolymers to obtain the modified conjugated diene-vinyl aromatic hydrocarbon copolymers. However, the industry is eager to obtain the modified conjugated diene-vinyl aromatic hydrocarbon copolymer having high mixing compatibility with carbon black. Also, it is desirable to produce the tires made of the above-mentioned copolymers but having low rolling resistance and excellent skid resistance.